Bobo Del Rey
Robert Svane, more commonly known as Bobo Del Rey, was the leader of the Revenants and the lover of Willa Earp, before he was sent back to Hell. Biography History Robert Svane was a close friend of Wyatt Earp. Svane was fatally wounded by Peacemaker in a duel between Wyatt Earp and the demon Bulshar Clootie. During the duel, Clootie had seized Svane to use as a human shield. Svane told Earp to take the shot; Earp did, killing both Svane and Clootie with the same bullet. Svane was an innocent who sacrificed his life to stop Clootie's demonic reign over Purgatory. However, the Earp Curse, cast by Clootie, nonetheless damned Svane to go to Hell and resurrect as a Revenant. One of Bulshar's brides, Constance, also known as the Stone Witch, offered Del Rey a deal: either trick Doc Holliday into giving him the ring — which was also the third seal to Bulshar's entombment — that would grant him immortality, thus saving him from the curse, or rescue him from the well Constance had thrown Doc in. Svane, jealous of Wyatt's loyalty to Doc, chose to leave him in the well when Doc wouldn't give him the ring. In his dying moments, Svane unknowingly met Wynonna, one of Wyatt's descendants and an Earp heir from the future, who was witnessing the past through a vision quest initiated by Juan Carlo, as seen in No Future in the Past. Svane had been catching glimpses of her and believed her to be his angel. When Wynonna, whose body was dying in a burning church in the future, began to fade in the past, Svane asked for her name. Wynonna instead gave him her sister's name, Waverly, and Svane swore to never harm his angel, Waverly. When Svane returned to Purgatory in his demonic form, he took the name Bobo del Rey. His decades in Hell and constant resurrection changed him. Eventually, Bobo met Waverly Earp, the stepdaughter of that generation's heir, Ward Earp. Bobo befriended the young Waverly, leading her to believe that he was her imaginary friend. He then struck a deal with one of the heirs: Ward Earp, who agreed to cross the Ghost River Triangle border with him in exchange for his family's safety. The plan did not go as planned as Ward's second daughter, Wynonna, picked up Peacemaker and accidentally shot Ward. Bobo and the Revenants then took the next heir, Willa, and kept her in a tree house. Bobo came to be Willa's protector, defending her from the Revenants who wanted to hurt her, and the two became lovers. They planned to cross the border once Willa turned 27 and officially became the heir, but Constance took Willa and forced Bobo to dig beneath the city and gather the bones of his sons in exchange for Willa's return. Season 1 Throughout Season 1, Bobo tries to break the Earp curse and set the Revenants free upon the rest of the world. Upon his and Willa's defeat, Bobo is captured by the Black Badge Division, to be subjected to torture and experimentation. He is killed by Wynonna Earp in an act of mercy. Season 2 In No Future in the Past, Wynonna learns of Bobo's past through a vision quest. Bobo is then resurrected when Wynonna died briefly. In I Hope You Dance, Bobo, determined to never return to Hell, decides to ally himself with the rising Bulshar and relinquish his oath to never harm Waverly. Bobo watches as Bulshar's two wives bickered over what to do with the demon. Later, Bobo is "changed" by Bulshar. Knowing that Bulshar would need a new bride with the death of his original three, Bobo offers up Waverly. Season 3 Bobo is killed a second time by Waverly in Season 3. Relationships Willa Earp Relationship: Lover; Deceased Bobo saved Willa from The Seven and other revenants at the time of Ward Earp's death. They eventually fell in love over the 16 years they spent together. Their relationship came to an end when Constance Clootie freed Willa and wiped her memories. Wynonna eventually brings Willa back to Purgatory and she later gets her memories back (including those of Bobo). They restart their plan of crossing the Ghost River Triangle together to free the revenants and be together. Wynonna ends up shooting both of them with Peacemaker, effectively ending their relationship. Waverly Earp Relationship: His "Angel" Bobo befriended Waverly when she was a child, but Waverly thought he was her imaginary friend. He instructed her to bury a talisman on the Earp Homestead that allowed the revenants to come onto the land. In No Future In the Past, it is revealed that Bobo viewed Waverly as his angel because he thought she was Wynonna. Constance Clootie Relationship: Frenemy; Deceased When Robert was still human, he teamed up with Constance and Juan Carlo to seal away Bulshar Clootie. Robert was accidentally shot by his friend Wyatt Earp, causing him to become a revenant. Hurt by the betrayal, Robert reluctantly made a deal that if he collected the bones of Clootie's sons, she would help break the curse by giving the lead to him. Physical Appearance Bobo is of tall stature and has black hair styled with an undercut. Both of his eyebrows and beard feature patches of white hair. Bobo has blue eyes and commonly wears a large fur coat and jeans paired with a T-shirt and boots. His Revenant mark covers a large portion of his back. Personality Bobo is able to move and control metal. He can also sense when there is metal around him, as seen in I Hope You Dance when he knew that Jeremy has metal in his body. Bobo has a high tolerance for pain, able to hold Peacemaker for an extended period of time even if it burns him. Appearances Season 1= * Keep the Home Fires Burning * Leavin' on Your Mind * The Blade * Diggin' Up Bones * Constant Cravings * Bury Me With My Guns On * She Wouldn't Be Gone * Landslide * House of Memories * I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= * No Future in the Past * Gone as a Girl Can Get * I Hope You Dance |-|Season 3= * Jolene * If We Make It Through December * Undo It * The Other Woman * Daddy Lessons * War Paint Trivia * Bobo revealed in The Blade, that he has friends in Maldito (the town that Black Badge bombed prior to the pilot episode). * His human last-name, Svaine is of Norwegian descent, meaning Swan. Michael Eklund, who plays Bobo is of Norwegian descent on his paternal side. Media Bobo Del Rey.png fr:Bobo Del Rey Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Revenants Category:Wynonna Earp characters